Nobody's Home
by Spikeworshiper
Summary: Serenity leaves her boyfriend Kaiba to go renew her relationship with her family. But is anyone home?


**Disclaimer:** I don't own 'Yu-Gi-Oh!' and all lyrics belong to Avril Lavigne.

* * *

_I couldn't tell you why she felt that way,  
She felt it everyday._

Serenity walked through the rain, tears streaming down her face. She was alone and lonely, with nowhere to go. And no one to go too. It hadn't always been this way; Serenity had had a home once. Her brother had been protective of her, but she never felt angry towards him like she would later. She never tried to rebel. Until she met him.

Serenity had been warned by her brother and her friends about the type of man Kaiba was, and she tried to believe them, but she always felt that there was something about him. Something that the others couldn't see. From the moment she set eyes on Kaiba, she'd wanted him to love her. So she'd followed him, and flirted with him, until he eventually did. Serenity didn't know how grave the consequences would be.

_And I couldn't help her,  
I just watched her make the same mistakes again._

Their relationship was a difficult one, mostly because they had to hide it from so many people. There were lot's or tears, but also lots of happiness. Feelings Serenity had never known she had. Every time they fought she knew that she would always go back to Kaiba. He was her life support. She knew it bothered Kaiba that she felt she had to keep him a secret, but she didn't know how everyone else would react. She was scared.

Eventually, she told everybody that she was moving in with Kaiba. They were shocked and angry. Then Joey did something that nearly made Serenity's heart break. He kicked her out of the house and warned her never to come back. And Serenity did just that. She decided that if he couldn't accept her relationship, then he wasn't worth remembering. So she left.

_What's wrong, what's wrong now?  
Too many, too many problems.  
Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs._

However, life with Kaiba was not as she had expected it to be. It was difficult. To see him 24/7 completely changed the way Serenity saw him. Instead of the lighthearted guy she fell in love with, he had somehow changed into a bitter, angry man. Of course, when he was talking directly to her, and when they were spending time together, he was kind and caring, but she could now see through him. And she hated the man she saw.

She now understood why her brother hated him so much. He was cocky and mean to nearly everyone he met. It seemed to her that the only people he was actually nice to were herself and Mokuba. Serenity had thought many times about leaving and going back home. But then she realized something, which had never really occurred to her before then: she had no home.

_She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
It's where she lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.  
Broken inside._

She reluctantly decided that to stay with Kaiba was her best option, for now. At least until she could try to make things better with her brother. She had lost count of how many times she had stood in front of their door, about to knock, and then run away. It didn't matter then, because she always knew she had a place to go back to.

Except this time she wouldn't go back. No matter what. Even if her brother refused to give her shelter, there was no way in hell that she was returning to that monster. Although he had a temper Kaiba had never actually hit her before. At least not before now. Serenity still hurt from the fierce blow. It had not shattered her bones, but her heart.

_Open your eyes and look outside, find the reasons why.  
You've been rejected, and now you can't find what you left behind._

Serenity looked up and saw that she had already reached her home. She was soaking wet, but she didn't even notice in her excitement. And the thought didn't even cross her mind that this house might not be her home anymore. Running up to the door, Serenity couldn't wait to go lie on her bed and finally be home again at last.

It didn't even take her a lot of time to ring the doorbell. She stood on the steps and waited for the door to open, and to see her brother's shocked face. Serenity stood there for what seemed like hours when it finally occurred to her. No one was coming. She was all alone, with nobody to share her pain.

_Be strong, be strong now.  
Too many, too many problems.  
Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs._

Serenity turned away from the house, telling herself not to cry. When she reached the end of the steps, she quickly ran away. Her coaching did no use; she was crying anyways. She didn't need to run, but in a way, she had to. It helped her clear her head. Finally, after a long while, she stopped as the true facts started to sink in.

She has no home. She has no friends. She is entirely alone. And for the first time in a long while, Serenity wished that Kaiba was beside her. He loved her, this she knew. She could go back to him whenever she wanted, but something inside Serenity told her to stay put.

_She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
It's where she lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.  
Broken inside._

Thousands of thoughts cross Serenity's mind, but each one is useless. Her former friends hate her as much as her brother. Reaching into her pocket for her wallet, she discovers that she left it at Kaiba's house. Now she has no money and truly no place to go.

She tries to tell herself that her brother is out, and that's why he didn't answer but it's no use. Instead, Serenity returns to the house, sits down softly on the doorstep and cries.

_Her feelings she hides._

She hates Kaiba for doing all this to her.

_Her dreams she can't find._

She'll never be the same again; this entire experience has changed her.

_She's losing her mind._

There's no way to stop these tears.

_She's fallen behind._

She's unloved, with no one to show her that they care.

_She can't find her place._

She's a lost soul in a crowded world.

_She's losing her faith._

All she wants to do is to be loved, why is that so hard?

_She's fallen from grace_

She can never undo what she's done.

_She's all over the place._

Her life lies in threads, completely destroyed.

_She's lost inside, lost inside...oh oh  
She's lost inside, lost inside...oh oh yeah_

Serenity knocks on the door once more, praying quietly. Once again, there's nobody home.


End file.
